Damon' Diaries
by Fer Martins
Summary: Diário secreto de Damon Salvatore.
1. Damon' Diaries I

_Diabos. O que estou fazendo? Escrevendo um... Diário? Não sou o idiota do Stefan que consegue fazer essas coisas estúpidas. Maldição. Mas o... momento, o momento precisa ser registrado. E diários não servem justamente para isso? Que seja._

_Ela acredita em mim, pensa que posso ser melhor, que posso ser "bom", que existe um "ser humano" dentro de mim e todas as bobagens. O que ela está pensando? Que vou simplesmente parar de caçar, me casar, ter dois filhos e cuidar do jardim de casa?_

_Não sou assim Elena. Não sou humano, não sinto mais nada, a não ser sede de sangue, de vingança, vontade de matar humanos estúpidos. Não preciso de perdão e muito menos de compaixão. Eu sou cruel, assassino, sou um vampiro. Sinto prazer em ver o sofrimento dos outros. Eu gosto, escutou Elena? Eu gosto. Não posso ser o que você quer que eu seja. DROGA. Não sou bom e nunca vou ser. Não há como mudar os fatos. E se acha que vou ouvi-la só porque é você quem pede, está enganada. Eu não me importo e não será agora que vou importar._

_Que isso fique registrado neste diário inútil. Eu sou Damon, Elena. Eu não vou mudar. Não posso, não consigo e não quero._

_Damon Salvatore_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** gente linda! Tive a idéia de criar um _Damon' Diaries _após assistir aos episódios 2.12 e 2.13 de _The Vampire Diaries_. Sei que muitos não conseguem imaginar o Damon escrevendo um diário, mas vale lembrar que no quarto dele fora encontrado o livro "_E o vento levou_". Ou seja, não creio que a idéia do diário seja assim tão surreal. Acredito que o Damon pode nos surpreender muito ainda. Pretendo escrever mais. Espero que gostem da estréia de _Damon' Diaries!_ Obrigada por lerem! Bjo grande! **Fé! :)**


	2. Damon' Diaries II

**N/A**: _Aqui não faço referência a nenhum episódio de TVD. Trata-se apenas de um dia qualquer da vida (ou morte) de Damon Salvatore. Espero realmente que gostem. Um bjo pra toda minha família TVD. Amo vocês! P.S: toda sorte e melhoras para minha amiga Lys Weasley! :) _

* * *

Damon estava de pé, de frente à janela aberta do seu quarto. Fazia frio e o vento forte chegava de maneira violenta em seu rosto e em seu peito nu. Para quem não conhecia sua condição, Damon era apenas um humano como qualquer outro.

Mas Damon Salvatore era tudo, menos humano. Era um vampiro de mais de um século de existência e carregava uma lista enorme de imoralidades. Uma delas estava estendida em sua cama. Uma mulher de aproximadamente trinta anos, plenamente nua por debaixo dos lençóis, dormia profundamente. Damon nem precisou usar seus poderes para atraí-la àquele lugar. Bastou sorrir e dizer o que a garota queria ouvir.

- A vida é uma droga. Tão curta. Temos que aproveitá-la, não acha? Viver como se nada mais importasse. Dar valor a quem nos valoriza e que os outros... os outros que se danem. – dissera ele para a mulher incrivelmente bela a sua frente.

E assim a jovem cedera. O marido havia acabado de lhe trocar por outra mulher dez anos mais nova. Conhecer Damon Salvatore fora como um presente. Ela esfregaria na cara de todos que ainda tinha valor e que despertava paixões nos homens, e homens bonitos.

- Sim, você tem muito valor. – Damon falava a cada segundo.

Minutos depois, lá estava a moça se entregando plenamente a Damon. E ele, como um bom cavalheiro atendeu aos desejos dela. Ela só não esperava que ele fosse lhe fincar duas afiadas garras em seu pescoço e lhe sugar boa parte do seu sangue. Ela desmaiara na hora.

E agora Damon olhava a imensa escuridão pela janela. Como gostava daquela sensação. Do poder absoluto, do domínio, da força. E a escuridão era sua melhor amiga, a companhia perfeita para criaturas como ele. Só com ela, ele poderia ser verdadeiramente o que era: um vampiro, um ser das trevas, um assassino.

- Eu te amo querida – disse ele para a escuridão como se ela fosse um ser animado. E respirou fundo, satisfeito, como se a própria o tivesse respondido.

Porém o momento sublime entre o amante e amada fora interrompido por um gemido que veio da cama. A garota nua acordara.

- Eu também te amo querido. – ela disse espreguiçando-se de maneira encantadora.

Damon se virou para ela. _"Pobrezinha. Achou que eu me declarava para ela?"_ Ele sorriu. Não da forma arrebatadora como sempre fazia, como um caçador atrás da caça, mas um sorriso que revelava pena. Ele foi até ela. Passou as mãos sobre seus lindos cabelos dourados. Ela retribuiu o gesto com um sorriso.

- Tão linda, mas tão burra – disse Damon o que parecia ser mais um pensamento do que um diálogo.

- O quê? O que você disse? – a garota começou a erguer-se na cama.

- E também surda. – ele concluiu.

A menina assustou-se, mas depois começou a rir. Era óbvio que Damon estava lhe pregando uma peça.

- Ah seu engraçadinho! Quase me pegou, hein? Você e suas piadinhas – ela continuava rindo.

- Piadinhas? – Damon parecia confuso – Se a sua vida idiota e miserável for uma piada e você está satisfeita vivendo assim, que seja meu bem. – ele abriu um sorriso compreensível.

Mas a garota ainda não parecia entender. Ela parou de rir e encarava Damon confusa.

- Não se preocupe – ele continuou – Dentro de poucas horas você não se lembrará de mais nada e voltará a ser a esposa rejeitada do marido cruel.

- Como? – e dessa vez ela se sobressaltou. Puxou o lençol num ato, pronta para se afastar de Damon. Porém ele foi mais rápido. A agarrou pelo braço, olhou diretamente para seus olhos e continuou:

- Eu disse _"dentro de poucas horas_". Agora você vai ficar calada, imóvel e fará tudo que eu mandar, a começar por... _fique nesta cama_. Tenho muito o que aproveitar meu bem.

E a garota obedeceu. Ficou imóvel e calada, como se não tivesse mais domínio sobre o próprio corpo. E assim ficou até que Damon saciou toda a sua sede. Depois a mandou embora, sobre a ordem de _"Você não me conhece, nunca esteve aqui, continue com sua vida e esses dois buracos no seu pescoço não são absolutamente nada."_

Quando por fim a garota deixara o quarto, Damon voltou para a janela, mas sua amada escuridão já não estava mais ali. O dia amanhecera. Assim, o vampiro pegou seu caderno de couro preto, abriu e escreveu:

"_Se este é o sentido da morte, então sim, talvez valha mesmo a pena estar morto."_

_D. Salvatore_


End file.
